Letters
by kellez69
Summary: When Miroku gets drafted, he and Sango communicate through letters, until he comes home and they deside to start a family. MirSan
1. Chapter 1

Letters 

First letter: June 8, Miroku's first battle.

Dear Miroku,  
I can't belive you got sent away! I need you to do me one favor, don't over use the Kazzana ok?  
We all are doing fine over here, except for a demon attack. I broke three ribs and my left arm, but the others are okay. And don't worry I'm fine. How are you? Did you get hurt? They didn't send us a death le-  
tter, so you must feel better even if you are hurt! Inuyasha and Kagome are wed now! They got married the day you left us. I wish you would have been here to see it, I've never seen Inuyasha so happy! (Or so nerv-  
ous) I hope that you will be happy on your wedding day! Koharu is so exsited for you to come home.  
We all are, but she's taking it to an extreme! Well I wish you good luck, and please be careful.

Sincerely yours,  
Sango the taijiya.

P.s. Is Kohaku ok? Did he get hurt?

First reply: June 15, Miroku's second battle.

Dearest Sango,  
Fear not, I won't ove use the Kazzana. I'm ok and I'm not hurt at all. I'm sorry your hurt! It prob-  
ibly wouln't have happend if I was there. Tell Koharu I can't wait until we are wed either. And also could you tell Inuyasha and Kagome congrats for me? I assure you I won't give up as long as you don't Sango.  
Oh, and about Kohaku...I hate to be the one to tell you this, but Kohaku was killed in battle. I'm so sorry Sango. I wish I was there to comfort you, but he is in a much better place than here. I'm always here for you Sango, just rember that. I care for you, so don't pretend that I don't anymore.  
Sincerely,  
Miroku the monk.

Second Letter: June 22, Miroku's third battle

Dear Miroku,  
Kohaku is dead? Who killed my brother?! I'll kill the bastard who did it! Gomen Miroku, it's not your fault he's dead. I just can't belive he's gone, and you're not here either! You are always keeping the peace between us all. I just want to thank you for everything you've done for me and for all of us. I can't belive your in a war and when you get home you'll be getting married! Well I don't think I can write any-  
more, sorry it's so short.  
Sincerely yours,  
Sango the taijiya.

Second Reply: June 27, Miroku's fourth battle.

Dearest Sango,  
Yes, Kohaku is dead. He was killed in one sweep of a sowrd. He felt no pain Sango. Lord Sesshomaru killed him. Sango please don't do anything rash ok? I don't want you to die next. I miss all of you, just as you miss me. I'll be home soon, so try to hold the fort down until I get back ok?  
Oh and about Koharu and I, tell her that I had a change of heart. Tell her that I love another woman,  
and that I'm sorry I didn't tell her sooner. Sango please don't do anything rash while you have those ribs and that arm broken ok? Take care Sango.

Sincerely,  
Miroku the monk.

Third Letter: July 2, Miroku's fith battle.  
Dear Miroku,  
I won't be rash! I'm too weak to go after Lord Sesshomaru, or anyone for that matter. By the way Koharu wants to know who you really love. She says that if you can't tell her that could you at least tell her if she knows the woman at all. Do I know this woman too, Miroku?  
Anyway I can't 'hold down the fort' because I'm not anywhere near the others! I'm staying in a hut in the forest. I'm all by myself. The only one's who are ever here are Kirara and Koharu. Kirara is always delivering our letters back and fourth, and Koharu olnly comes to read your letters to see if I'm lieing or not. Other than that I'm all alone! But, please don't worry about me, I'm ok! How about you?

I thought the woman you loved was Koharu? This woman must be really lucky, because any woman would be lucky to have you Miroku. Your a nice guy. (Even though your a pervert!) This woman will be very happy with you Miroku, so good lusk to you both. Well take care, Miroku.

Sincerely yours,  
Sango the taijiya

Third Reply: July 7, Miroku's day off.

Dearest Sango,  
Tell Koharu that she does know this woman. Sango I think you may know her the most. I can't tell you who the woman is, at least not yet. Sango, why did you move out of Inuyasha and Kagome's hut? You could get injured further than you alreadd are. I don't want you to get hurt, or even killed!  
You see, this is what I meant by 'don't be rash'! Please Sango, go back to Inuyasha and Kagome. For me?  
I just can't stand to loose you right now. Hang in there for me ok?

What made you move out anyway? Is something wrong? Sango, you are making me want to turn around, go home, and protect you. And if I did that I would be killed. So please go back to them.  
And become happy Sango.

Sincerely,  
Miroku the monk.

Fourth Letter: July 12, Miroku's sixth battle.  
Dear Miroku,  
What do you mean I know this woman the best? I know no one but Kagome...You don't love Kagome do you? Oh and the reason I moved out was all the noise. Yelling, and screaming in the day time,  
and moaning at night. I'm not going back there. I'm sorry, but I just can't take all the noise and the chaos!  
I have Kirara here with me so, I'm ok. She protects me, and I'm beeter off on my own anyway. I'm hanging in here for you ok? And don't worry because Inuyasha comes and checks on me everyday. Miroku do not turn around and come home. You need to come home leagally, ok? Now take care of yourself Miroku.

Sincerely yours,  
Sango the taijiya.  
P.s. I am happy! Sheesh!

Fourth Reply: July 17, Miroku's seventh battle.

Dearest Sango,  
No, I do not love Kagome. I'll give you one more chance to guess and then I'll tell you.  
Sango, I'm sorry that things were so bad in Inuyasha and Kagome's hut. But can you at least live with Fea?  
I want you to be with someone if something happens. Having Kirara is ok, but she can't help you if she's gone. And I bet it's hard to do normal actities with three ribs and a arm broken. I just want you to be healthy. So please, move in with Fea. Well I need to prepare for battle now. Write back soon

Sincerely,  
Miroku the monk.

Fith Letter: July 21, Miroku's eighth battle.

Dear Miroku,  
I can guess of no one. I'm not close to anyone but Kagome. Fea? You want me to live with Fea?  
No, I can't. I'm ok with living by myself ok? And yes it's a little hard doing normal things, but I'm ok!  
Honestly! Naraku is almost defeated, so I'm not in danger. All is well Miroku, and we're all alive! That's one thing to celebrate! We all have made it this far and we will live through it all! One more day and Naraku will be finished! No more Kazzaa, no more lost memories, and no more pain Miroku! So cheer up,  
and don't worry Miroku! Farewell for now and hang in there!  
Sincerely yours,  
Sango the taijiya.

P.s. You should become happy, not Me Miroku!

Fith Reply: July 29, Miroku's ninth battle.

Dearest Sango,  
It gives me great pleasure to know that you are so happy, I just hope you stay that way.  
Just be on your gaurd, ok? Remeber there are more evil peaple, Naraku isn't the only one after the Shekon No Tama. And I'm gald your celeibrating. Yes it is a good thing that we are all alive, and I know we will make it until the end. But that doesn't mean that you should go off on your own, Sango. Read this and read this well, becouse I've been wanting to say this for a long time...I love you. You are the one I love. Not Koharu, not Kagome, not Fea, not anyother woman in the world! I love you Sango! I love everything about you, your hair, your figure, your strenth, and those eyes! I hope that you will be happy for the rest of your days...And I want you to spend the rest of your days with me. Sango, will you marry me?

Sincerely,  
Miroku the monk.


	2. Chapter 2

Letters

First letter: June 8, Miroku's first battle.

Dear Miroku,  
I can't belive you got sent away! I need you to do me one favor, don't over use the Kazzana ok?  
We all are doing fine over here, except for a demon attack. I broke three ribs and my left arm, but the others are okay. And don't worry I'm fine. How are you? Did you get hurt? They didn't send us a death le-  
tter, so you must feel better even if you are hurt! Inuyasha and Kagome are wed now! They got married the day you left us. I wish you would have been here to see it, I've never seen Inuyasha so happy! (Or so nerv-  
ous) I hope that you will be happy on your wedding day! Koharu is so exsited for you to come home.  
We all are, but she's taking it to an extreme! Well I wish you good luck, and please be careful.

Sincerely yours,  
Sango the taijiya.

P.s. Is Kohaku ok? Did he get hurt?

First reply: June 15, Miroku's second battle.

Dearest Sango,  
Fear not, I won't ove use the Kazzana. I'm ok and I'm not hurt at all. I'm sorry your hurt! It prob-  
ibly wouln't have happend if I was there. Tell Koharu I can't wait until we are wed either. And also could you tell Inuyasha and Kagome congrats for me? I assure you I won't give up as long as you don't Sango.  
Oh, and about Kohaku...I hate to be the one to tell you this, but Kohaku was killed in battle. I'm so sorry Sango. I wish I was there to comfort you, but he is in a much better place than here. I'm always here for you Sango, just rember that. I care for you, so don't pretend that I don't anymore.  
Sincerely,  
Miroku the monk.  
Second Letter: June 22, Miroku's third battle

Dear Miroku,  
Kohaku is dead? Who killed my brother?! I'll kill the bastard who did it! Gomen Miroku, it's not your fault he's dead. I just can't belive he's gone, and you're not here either! You are always keeping the peace between us all. I just want to thank you for everything you've done for me and for all of us. I can't belive your in a war and when you get home you'll be getting married! Well I don't think I can write any-  
more, sorry it's so short.  
Sincerely yours,  
Sango the taijiya.

Second Reply: June 27, Miroku's fourth battle.

Dearest Sango,  
Yes, Kohaku is dead. He was killed in one sweep of a sowrd. He felt no pain Sango. Lord Nobunaga killed him. Sango please don't do anything rash ok? I don't want you to die next. I miss all of you, just as you miss me. I'll be home soon, so try to hold the fort down until I get back ok?  
Oh and about Koharu and I, tell her that I had a change of heart. Tell her that I love another woman,  
and that I'm sorry I didn't tell her sooner. Sango please don't do anything rash while you have those ribs and that arm broken ok? Take care Sango.

Sincerely,  
Miroku the monk.

Third Letter: July 2, Miroku's fith battle.  
Dear Miroku,  
I won't be rash! I'm too weak to go after Lord Sesshomaru, or anyone for that matter. By the way Koharu wants to know who you really love. She says that if you can't tell her that could you at least tell her if she knows the woman at all. Do I know this woman too, Miroku?  
Anyway I can't 'hold down the fort' because I'm not anywhere near the others! I'm staying in a hut in the forest. I'm all by myself. The only one's who are ever here are Kirara and Koharu. Kirara is always delivering our letters back and fourth, and Koharu olnly comes to read your letters to see if I'm lieing or not. Other than that I'm all alone! But, please don't worry about me, I'm ok! How about you?

I thought the woman you loved was Koharu? This woman must be really lucky, because any woman would be lucky to have you Miroku. Your a nice guy. (Even though your a pervert!) This woman will be very happy with you Miroku, so good lusk to you both. Well take care, Miroku.

Sincerely yours,  
Sango the taijiya

Third Reply: July 7, Miroku's day off.

Dearest Sango,  
Tell Koharu that she does know this woman. Sango I think you may know her the most. I can't tell you who the woman is, at least not yet. Sango, why did you move out of Inuyasha and Kagome's hut? You could get injured further than you alreadd are. I don't want you to get hurt, or even killed!  
You see, this is what I meant by 'don't be rash'! Please Sango, go back to Inuyasha and Kagome. For me?  
I just can't stand to loose you right now. Hang in there for me ok?

What made you move out anyway? Is something wrong? Sango, you are making me want to turn around, go home, and protect you. And if I did that I would be killed. So please go back to them.  
And become happy Sango.

Sincerely,  
Miroku the monk.

Fourth Letter: July 12, Miroku's sixth battle.  
Dear Miroku,  
What do you mean I know this woman the best? I know no one but Kagome...You don't love Kagome do you? Oh and the reason I moved out was all the noise. Yelling, and screaming in the day time,  
and moaning at night. I'm not going back there. I'm sorry, but I just can't take all the noise and the chaos!  
I have Kirara here with me so, I'm ok. She protects me, and I'm beeter off on my own anyway. I'm hanging in here for you ok? And don't worry because Inuyasha comes and checks on me everyday. Miroku do not turn around and come home. You need to come home leagally, ok? Now take care of yourself Miroku.

Sincerely yours,  
Sango the taijiya.  
P.s. I am happy! Sheesh!

Fourth Reply: July 17, Miroku's seventh battle.

Dearest Sango,  
No, I do not love Kagome. I'll give you one more chance to guess and then I'll tell you.  
Sango, I'm sorry that things were so bad in Inuyasha and Kagome's hut. But can you at least live with Fea?  
I want you to be with someone if something happens. Having Kirara is ok, but she can't help you if she's gone. And I bet it's hard to do normal actities with three ribs and a arm broken. I just want you to be healthy. So please, move in with Fea. Well I need to prepare for battle now. Write back soon

Sincerely,  
Miroku the monk.

Fith Letter: July 21, Miroku's eighth battle.

Dear Miroku,  
I can guess of no one. I'm not close to anyone but Kagome. Fea? You want me to live with Fea?  
No, I can't. I'm ok with living by myself ok? And yes it's a little hard doing normal things, but I'm ok!  
Honestly! Naraku is almost defeated, so I'm not in danger. All is well Miroku, and we're all alive! That's one thing to celebrate! We all have made it this far and we will live through it all! One more day and Naraku will be finished! No more Kazzaa, no more lost memories, and no more pain Miroku! So cheer up,  
and don't worry Miroku! Farewell for now and hang in there!  
Sincerely yours,  
Sango the taijiya.

P.s. You should become happy, not Me Miroku!

Fith Reply: July 29, Miroku's ninth battle.

Dearest Sango,  
It gives me great pleasure to know that you are so happy, I just hope you stay that way.  
Just be on your gaurd, ok? Remeber there are more evil peaple, Naraku isn't the only one after the Shekon No Tama. And I'm gald your celeibrating. Yes it is a good thing that we are all alive, and I know we will make it until the end. But that doesn't mean that you should go off on your own, Sango. Read this and read this well, becouse I've been wanting to say this for a long time...I love you. You are the one I love. Not Koharu, not Kagome, not Fea, not anyother woman in the world! I love you Sango! I love everything about you, your hair, your figure, your strenth, and those eyes! I hope that you will be happy for the rest of your days...And I want you to spend the rest of your days with me. Sango, will you marry me?

Sincerely,  
Miroku the monk.

Sixth Letter: August 3, Miroku's tenth battle.

Dear Miroku,  
You want me to marry you? I-I-I don't know what to say...exsept for..yes! I love you too, Miroku!  
I had no idea you felt the same way towards me. But just do me one favor...don't flirt with other woman!  
Please just do me this one favor. And I understand that when you get home we can't go all the way yet.  
Naraku is alomost gone! He's so weak and he'll be down before you get home at this rate! And you know what's a shocker? Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Inuyasha are all working together! It's the funniest thing in the world! They yell and scream and then they team up and attack! Sheesh those three, it's like watching little kids. Well I know there are others who are after the Shekon No Tama, and I'm really careful! And anyway the gang all moved out here! Inuyasha said "If you don't move by us we're moving be you dammit" It was the funniest thing in the world! I said "Inuyasha...why would you do that?" "To protect you! Your too weak, human!" he replied. You should have been there! I was going to protest, but he said "It's no use, we're staying here and that's finnal!" Inuyasha, what a stuborn old goat. He needs some help with his anger. So anyway, how are things over there? I hope they are good for you Miroku. Well I must stop writing now..please come home soon my Miroku.

With Love,  
Sango the taijiya.

Sixth Reply: August 5, Miroku's day of gaurding camp.

Dearest Sango,  
I will be returning home tomarrow! We won the war Sango! I can't wait to return home to you! And the news is that Naraku is dead! The kazzana is gone so it must be true! Oh my Sango, we will be together! Finnaly my love, we have no curses that bind us away from eachother! I can't wait until your in my arms. I miss you My Sango. And I will not flirt with other woman, I give you my word. What ever you desire, I'll be sure to give you. You will be well taken care of, I can assure you. Well Sango, I must get ready for my journy home. Farewell, for now.

Love,  
Miroku the monk

Sango sat in a field near by the hut, clutching his letter. Tears formed in her eyes, yet she let none slip. She was so happy, she could barely contain herself. Naraku was gone, but there was a death.  
'Poor Koharu' Sango thought 'she didn't need to die, but she didn't stay out of the way. Oh well'  
She let out a long sigh. Kagome sat with her, both girls patiently awaiting for Miroku's return. Kagome gave Sango a nudge in the elbow. She turned to the young miko and said "Yes?"

"There he is Sango," The miko replied, as she pionted behind them. "go to him. I know you want too"  
Sango ran to the bright and happy monk, and gave him a hug. He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. He colsed his eyes and pressed his lips to hers. She kissed him back with no hesitaion. She opened her mouth and his tounge sliped in. Kagome sat and watched her two friends make out, until Inuyasha came. He let out a sigh and finnaly said "I knew those two would end up together, just from the way they act around eachother." Kagome laughed and replied with a short 'yes' before the two left to go fix dinner,  
and go set up for a big celebration.

"We should be getting back to the others," Miroku stated after a while, "just so they don't come searching for us."

"Yes," Sango replied, "and besides I'm hungry."

They set out together, hand in hand, to go celeibrate with thier friends. To be happy for the first time in a long time, with no curse, no possessed brother, and absolutly no guy in a white babboon suit. They would live and be together for the rest of thier days, just as it was meant to be. They would live,  
marry, settle down, and have children. Nothing could stop them now that Naraku was gone, and as for the Shekon No Tama, it ws gone, never to return again.

THE END...or is it? 


	3. Chapter 3

letters ch.3

That night when everyone was asleep Miroku and Sango slipped out. They went far away from the village and out of Inuyasha's hearing range. They found a nice spot in a field of flowers. Miroku laid Sango down, and and began to kiss her. She pulled away from him, and looked around with a scared look on her face.

"Sango?" Miroku asked, "What's wrong? I thought you wanted to do this?"

"It's just...I keep thinking Naraku isn't dead." Sango replied.

"My dearest Sango," Miroku sighed, "Naraku must be dead for my Kazzana has vanished.  
Now can we please enjoy our time together?"

"Yes."

...The demon came forth, swift and forcefull. It took a swipe at the Sango, and the young taijiya went soaring through the air. Miroku ran to catch her, but it was too late. She hit the ground with a loud smack.

"Sango!" He shouted as he readhed her side, "Are you ok?"

"Hai." She replied angerly, "I'm going to kill that thing!" She picked up the fallen Kirara, and sent her weapon soaring.

"Hiraikotsu!"

The demon's head was gone when the weapon returned to it's missterss' hand. Sango wiped sweat off her drenched forehead, and pushing her bangs back before going to the monk's side.

"Are you ok Houshi-sama?" she asked breathlessly.

"Hai," He replied, "And you?"

"Never better," She anserd and gave a smile, "Now let's go back before they send a search party."

"Okay," Miroku agreed, "but first I want a kiss."

"Oh, Houshi-sama," She said shaking her head, "Fine!"

She leaned up, gave him a kiss, and ran off all before he could blink.

'Tease.' He thought as he started to walk back home.

He reached the hut, not long after Sango had. She looked up at him when he enterd the hut,  
she had a worried look on her face.

"What's the matter Sango?" He asked.

"I-uh, Houshi-sama-I'm..." Sango started, "I'm pregant." She bit her lip as the monk's eyes wid-  
end.

"Your-your what?!" He snapped.

"I'm pregnant." Sango replied calmly though she was shaking furiously.

"Oh, no..." Miroku started, "I'm not ready to be a father yet! I need to sleep on this."

"Okay, Houshi-sama. Goodnight." Sango said as he slaunterd off to thier futon.

'I can't belive this!' He thought as he fell asleep.

Sango woke the next morning feeling slightly sick. She rose and looked for Miroku, but there was no sign of him. She ran out the door of thier hut, searching franticly for the missing houshi, but he was gone. Just when she was tierd and out of breath, someone called out to her.

"Sango-chan!" Kagome yelled at her.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango asked.

"What are you running for?" The young miko asked.

"Houshi-sama left!" Sango cried.

"Why would he do that?" Kagome asked the worried taijiya.

"I think it's because I'm pregnant. He did tell me that he wasn't ready for kids yet." Sango said.

"Your pregnant!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Hai, but Houshi-sama left because of it!" With that the young taijiya ran deep into the woods.  
Tears threatining to come out of her eyes, she kept blicking to hold them back but they sliped down her face stinging her cheeks.

Sango stoped running. No breath would come to her, she couldn't breathe. She collapsted to her knees and gaged for air. She felt the world sliped away from her grasp and she fell to he ground.

Miroku ran to Inuyasha and Kagome's hut. He burst through the the door with a wild look on his soft face.

"Where is Sango?" The monk asked.  
"She took off because you're leaving her!" Kagome repied.

"She what?! Why would I..." Miroku's eyes widend, "I must go, Sango's in grave danger!" He shouted as he ran out of the hut. 


	4. Chapter 4

Letters ch.4

Sorry for the wait, but I'm very busy lately. I'm sorry for any "huh?" or "what? how did we get on this subject"  
in my fanfics but I do put things like the three dots (...) usaly indicate that I am moving on to another subject.  
Well enough about my excuses, on with the story!... (see I told you)

Sango woke in a daze. She tried to stand up, but she was tied back. She was even more confused to know that she no longer had any clothes on. There were two men standin in a corner of the room she was in. One of them walked toward her.

"She's a fighter of some sort." He said to the other man, "Am I correct?"

Sango hessitated for a second, she nodded. The man slaped her in the face.

"Speak to me, you ungreatful animal!" He yelled at her.

Sango whimperd and said yes.

"Now what's your name, woman?" He asked.

"Sango." She replied, her mouth going dry.

"My name is Shimbo." He said after a while, "Now spread your legs."

"What?!" Sango snapped, "I will do no such thing!"

Sango recieved another slap in the face. He forced a hand between her knees and pushed her legs apart. He put his finger in a uncomfortable place. He removed his finger and smiled.

"She's not a virgin, Sauske!" Shimbo called to the other man in the corner.

"Okay," Sauske replied as he walked over to them. "So we can sell her as a personal whore?"

"It's that or a bodyguard." Shimbo sighed, "Or both mabie."

"Your going to sell me?!" Sango cried.

She got hit yet again, she flinched as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Don't you raise your voice at me bitch," Shimbo spat, as a small bell in the front of the buiding rang. "Now stay here and be quiet. We have a customer."

He made his way to the front of the building and confronted his customer.

"A monk?" Shimbo asked, "What is a holy man doing here?"

"As a traveling monk I need a woman to be somewhat of a bodyguard." The young monk replied.

"Ah, I see," Shimbo said, "well I have just the woman. She arived here a couple hours ago."

Shimbo led his customer down the hall until they reached the place in which Sango was comfinded.  
Sango cried when she looked up. Tears were spilling out of her eyes uncontrollably.

"Houshi-sama?" She asked in disbelief.

"This what your looking for?" Shimbo asked.

"Hai," Miroku replied, "How did she get that cut on her cheek?"

"We had to teach her a few lessons." Shimbo replied.

"Oh, I see." Miroku sighed, "Did she have any personal items?"

"Yeah," Shimbo said, "I'll get them for you."

"Here is your money." Miroku said as he picked up the sleeping Taijiya as he laid her yukata on her.

"Good day sir." Shimbo said as Miroku left.

"Good day." Miroku replied.

Sango stirred in his arms. She was so tierd, not to mention embarrased. She opened her eyes,  
despite of all this. She realised Miroku was carring her.

"I thought you left me?" she asked after a moment.

"Sango, I would never do that to you." Miroku replied, "Why would you even suggest that"  
"Well," Sango started, "when I told you I was pregnant you said that you wern't ready for children. Then when I woke up you were gone!"

"And you thought I would leave you and our baby?" Miroku asked, "I'm not like my father, Sango."

"What do you mean? What did your father do?" Sango wondered.

"He left my mother while she was pregnant with me," Miroku ansered, "He came back when I was weened, and he took me away from her."

"Oh, Miroku!" Sango said sympetheticaly, "I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok Sango." He sighed, "My dad was a drunk and kind of a low life."

"Okay, Houshi-sama." She said, "Gomen, for doubting you. It was wrong of me."

"Sango, it's fine." He smiled as he said this, "Now please rest, you must be so tired."

"Hai, Houshi-sama." With that the young Taijiya fell asleep. They reached the hut very soon after that and Miroku laid the sweet Sango down on thier bed.

'That cut...How could they raise a hand to something this beautiful?' He thought as he laid down next to her. 

"Now sleep my Sango. Sleep off all of your pain." He said as he drifted off to sleep himself...

Well another chapie finished! Well I hoped you like it! The next chapie will be soon, I promise! But I'm geting writers block! Well bye-bye until the next chapie! 


	5. Chapter 5

Letters ch.5

Again sorry I did not get this posted sooner but I had the bigest case of writers block.  
well on with the story!

Sango woke with Miroku's arms around her waist. She smiled as she seen his boyish face peaceful while he was sleeping. 'He must be dreaming something good.' she thought.  
She tried to rise to make a fire, but when she moved he held her tighter. She stayed in his arms, admiring his embrace.

"OWASARI!" someone yelled, followed by a loud crash.

'There's Inuyasha and Kagome.' Sango thought.

Miroku was woke up hearing the yelling and crashes. He smiled seeing Sango in his arms. He bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek, slightly startling her. She looked up at him and gave him a hug, which he returned.

"Ohayo, Houshi-sama." Sango said.

"Ohayo, Sango-chan," he replied, "how did you sleep?"

"Great, and you?" she asked.

"Like a rock!" he laughed.

"Oi! Houshi!" Inuyasha called, "How come you weren't back yesterday? We were waiting for you!"

"Owasari!" Kagome yelled, "Are you guys ok?"

"Hai," Miroku replied, "We're okay."

"Good, no let's get going!" Inuyasha snorted, "I'm starved."

"Inuaysha!" Kagome growled.

The group was on their way, looking for a village. There were none. They broke camp in the woods, but there was something eerie about the place. Sango said that she would keep watch tonight so the others could sleep.

Everyone fell asleep and Sango sat, her eyes and ears open. An eerie wind sweeped by tugging childishly at Sango's long ponytail, brushing her bangs across her forehead. She got the chills, her body became numb and she felt her spirit brake. She could not feel her body,  
she could not move either. 'So this is how Kohaku felt.' she thought, learning what was going on. A strange vioce spoke in her head:

"Now that I have a body I will be al lot stonger. Sango, you're still up! Sleep now, give me your heart and soul.."

"No!" Sango said, "I won't give up!"

"You'll be dead if you resist."

Unvoulentarily her arm moved and grabed her katana.

"Listen and I wont cut off your arm!"

"No! I'll never give up!"

Her blade sunk into her left arm,. She tried to scream but no sound came.

"I told you girl, you can't resist."

Footsteps came up behind her, and Sango turned.

"Sango-chan?" Miroku said, "Your arm! It's bleeding!"

"You scared me, and I droped my sowrd." That's no me, Housi-sama! That's not my vioce!

He looked into her eyes, they were empty. Like Kohaku's.

'He knows.' 

Sango's blade struck him in the chest, just inches from his heart. "I should have known." he said, taking an o-fuda out of his robes and placing on her forehead.

The spirit left Sango's body and she fell to the ground. Miroku went down a few seconds later...

End of chapie! Dont you just love cliff hangers! 


	6. Chapter 6

Letters ch.. 6

Sango woke up, she had a damp cloth on her forehead. Miroku was laying a few feet away. He bled through his bandages, and was getting new ones. Kagome spoted her staring and turned to her.

"Would like something to eat, Sango-chan?" Kagome asked.

"Iie," Sango said, "but may I have some water please?"

"Sure." Kagome laughed, "I'll be right back!"

The hut was quiet. Sango looked toward the houshi, hopeing he would wake. He didn't. She sighed and closed her eyes, she was unbelevibly tired. She fought sleep until she heard Kagome walk in with a glass of water.

"Arigatou." Sango said dryly., taking a drink.

"Your welcome." Kagome smiled, "I'm going to tend to Miroku okay?"

"Okay." Sango said, and she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Dreaming of what she had done that night.

Miroku woke up the next morning. Sango was asleep, she looked sad. His chest hurt when he breathed, but he ignored this as he got up and walked on wobbily knees. He sat by Sango, seeing now that her cheeks were wet. He took his finger and wiped the tears away. Sango stared to stir.  
He smiled and layed down pulling her close to him, carefull not to move her left arm.

Sango woke and looked up at the houshi. He smiled at her, she smiled politly back at him. He gave her a kiss and a hug, she returned them carefully. They were worried about each other, and seeing that sigh brought tears to Kagome's eyes when she saw them. Kaede said that Miroku would surely die from his injuries or there was a strong chance that he would become possesed also.

"Sango-chan?" Kagome asked finnaly, "Are you ready for a bath?"

"Hai, Kagome." Sango answerd, pulling away from Miroku. He moaned im protest.

"I'll be right back, okay?" she said.

"Okay." he sighed.

Sango stepped into the warm springs, the water engulfing her. She was in ther for a while.  
She started to wash her hair. The smell of the soap all around her. She rinced her hair, dried off, and got dressed. Sh e walked to the camp sight, everyone but Miroku was asleep. He turned to her and motioned for her to come lay with him.

"What are you doing up?" she whisperd.

"Waiting for my tennyo." he said, pulling her close.

"Let's go to sleep." Sango said, "I'm tired."

"Alright..." he outed sticking his lower lip out.

"Sukebue Houshi." she sighed, "Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight my tennyo." he relpied. They both slipped into a loght sleep, dreaming of eachother. 


	7. Chapter 7

Letters ch..7

wow, I'm on chapie # 7! Woot, Woot! Any way I'd like to thank all of you who r&r. Truely it makes me feel great to get feed-back! Anyway on with the story!

Days went by and the group was still makeing their way toward a village, but since it was spring, rain slowed them down quite a bit. Kagome would be carried by Inuyasha of course, and Sango, Miroku,  
and Shippo on Kirara. Rain pelted on the small group, and when they got to the village they were kicked out because of thier demon companions.

Rain poured as they tried to make a fire, but they lost the battle with the rain. Kagome found a tarp in her backpack and Inuyasha pitch it tight to two trees. That would keep them dry for a little while. Sango was weakend and Miroku cought a fever, making them even more slow (if that was possible).

Finnaly they found a village that would take them in, and they did not have to pay thanks to Miroku's fever. Everyone was in good spirits, exsept for Inuaysha. He was mad that soon Kagome would need to go back to her time. He was angry and did not want her to, but she left anyway leaving Sango,  
Miroku, and Shippo with the raving hanyou.

"Calm down," Sango scolded, "you'll wake Houshi-sama."

"Damn monk needs to wake up!" Inuaysha snorted, "He's slowing us down!"

"Iie," Sango replied, "The rain is slowing us."

"No, you and your baby are slowing us!" Inuyasha flared, "You and your morning sickness, it's gross, it stinks and it slows us down!"

"Inuyasha, shut up." Sango hissed, "If you wake Houshi-sama up, I'm going to send you outside to sleep."

"Feh," Inuyasha retorted, "your just saying that because I hurt your pride."

"Shut up!" Sango said again, "Just shut up and behave for once!"

"Why don't you just leave if your so mad?!" Inuaysha shouted.

"Fine, I will!" She yelled, walking out of the hut. Inuyasha snorted, and Miroku woke next to him.

"Where is Sango?" Miroku asked.

"She stormed off." Inuysha said, "I hurt her pride, and she left."

"Inuyasha no a baka!" Miroku flared, "She could get hurt out there!"

Miroku headed out the hut, his head ached from getting up too fast. He searched and searched,  
until he finnaly heard Sango crying off in the woods. He headed toward her soft cries until he seen her.  
Her eyes were red and puffy, her face red too. She was soaked because of the rain, her yukata see through exposing her taijiya uniform.

"Sango?" he asked, heading toward her.

"Houshi-sama?" she responded, wiping tears from her face.

"Are you okay?" Miroku asked.

"Hai," Sango answerd, "I'm fine."

"You know," Miroku started, "I hate it when you cry."

"I know." Sango sighed, "Gomen natsai."

"Don't be sorry," Miroku said, "I understand. May I sit with you?"

"Of course," Sango smiled weakly, "Anytime."

"Arigatou." Miroku sighed, "Are you sure your okay?"

Sango nodded and looked at him.

"You know you shouldn't be outside." she said finnaly.  
"Yeah," He answerd, "I know. But I love being in your company."

"Oh really?" she asked sarcasticly, "I had no clue"  
"I'm sure." he rolled his eyes, then looked toward the setting sun.

"Pretty, huh?" Sango sighed.

"Hai," he agreed, "but not as pretty as you."

Sango blushed and looked away.

"Arigatou." she managed to say.

Miroku laughed, embracing her. Sango hugged back. He looked at her then closed his eyes, layed his head on her lap, and fell asleep...

Don't you love cliffhangers? Well see ya next chapie!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Letters ch.8

I'm doing two chapies a day! Woot, Woot! lol well anyway thanx for the reviews! I love it! On with the story!

The rain pelted down, again, agian, and again. How miserable the weather was. Kagome came back,  
Inuaysha was happy. He wanted to get going, now that Miroku's cold had disapated. They left hastily,  
and they suddenly realised they were heading someplace familiar. Sango's village. The whole place had been cleaned up. The huts had all been rebuilt, but no one was there. Sango was happy, her village was restored almost to it's original form. Now that Naraku was gone, she could live here now.

"It looks so good!" Kagome shrieked, "Will you stay here now Sango?"

"Hai," Sango smiled, "Why not, the baby will be here soon anyway."

"Well then," Inuyasha spoke up, "You won't have to worry about that hard work refining this old place."

"Yeah," Miroku said, "I just want to know who did all this."

"Hai," Sango sighed, "I want to thank whoever did all this. The place looks so great!"

"I'm sure whoever did this will turn up soon." Someone spoke.

Sango's eyes widened in disbelief. It could not be, he was dead.

"K-Kohaku?" Sango stutterd.

"Aneue!" Kohaku said, "It's me. I knew you head here!"

"Ani!" Sango cried taking him in her arms, "Your alive! But how?"

"I was knocked unconious," He said, "Someone buried me and when I came to I dug my way out!"

"I'm so glad." Kagome smiled.

"Sango, my tennyo," Miroku murmmerd, "let's get him inside a hut. It's going to rain."

"Okay." She said, leading him into a hut.

"Tennyo?" Kohaku asked, "You are getting married to a houshi?"

"Hai." Sango answerd, blushing. "We have a little one on the way too."

"You mean I'm gonna be a uncle?!" Kohaku said shocked.

"Yeah." Sango sighed, "Isn't it great? We can finnaly live in peace."

"It's...wow!" Kohaku exclaimed, "I can't wait!"

They all had seperate huts to sleep in and everyone slept all night. Everything was on corse again.  
and all was right with the world. Or at least that's what it felt like to Sango. Everything was going to be just fine. She had her brother, her betrothed, her village, and her friends.

I know it was really short but, that's all I could think of for now! Well anyway until next time, c u later dudes/dudettes! bye-bye! 


	9. Chapter 9

Letters ch..9 

Omg! I'm so sorry you guys! I've been going through some tough things and I couldn't write anymore.  
Well anyway sorry for the wait. I'd like to thank all of my readers and reviewers! I'm improving on my writing skills to make this more intresting, but it's still kinda, well Blah! Ah well, on with the story!

Sango woke the next morning with a slight pain in her stomache. The baby was kicking. She let out a slight yelp, which woke the sleeping houshi next to her. He looked at her, wiping sleep from his eyes.  
He rose his brow in confusion, and she put his hand to her stomache. _Kick. Kick._

Miroku smiled and Sango did too. Kohaku was snoring in his trance-like sleep. Kirara still asleep as well.  
Sango motioned for the door, and Miroku nodded reading her thoughts. They slipped out of the hut silently, and began to walk the perimiter of the taijiya village.

"The baby's growing really fast." Miroku remarked.

"Hai," Sango nodded, "I didn't exspect him to be kicking until he was a little older."

"Well you are six months pregnant." Miroku pointed out.

"That's true." Sango said.

"Kagome said mothers have mood swings," he said questioingly, "yet you have showed no such sign."

"That's beacouse I control my mood." Sango replied, "Otherwise everyone would get irritated at my behavoir."

"True." Miroku agreed, "let's make some breakfast. I'm hungry."

Sango giggled and they headed toward the hut once more. Eyes were following every step they took.  
Ears hearing everyword spoken. The one watching licked it's lips tastfully. _'You shall be mine, Taijiya. Soon, very soon.'_  
It watched until they both had dissapeared through the door of the hut. The creature lurked out of it's hiding place and back to whence it came, so fast, it was almost invisible.

"Aneue!" Kohaku yawned as they walked in, "when is breakfast?"

"I was just going to start makeing it." Sango replied to the younger taijiya.

"Oh..." Kohaku said, "I haven't ate a decent meal in forever."

That one periced Sango's heart, but she smiled.

"That won't happen again." She said, "We are free now."

Miroku seen her pain, he felt bad.

"Hai," Miroku agreed, "if we were not free then Sango-chan's belly wouldn't be so plump." He patted her stomache.

Miroku chuckled, as did Kohaku. Sango giggled and reddened slightly. Kagome came in the door and smiled at the sight.

"Ohayo." she said after the small laughter settled down.

"Hello Kagome-chan." Sango replied.

"Ohayo Kagome-sama." Miroku said, suddenly somber.

"Mmm. What smeels good?" Kagome asked.

"Some soup I'm making." Sango smiled, "Would you like some Kagome-chan?"

"Sure Sango." the miko replied. '_She sounds happy! And look how big she is_!'

Sango served everyone breakfast and all was quiet. Two of the group was missing. Inuaysha and Shippo.  
Kohaku was the first to notice, becuase by this time Shippo would be pleading for Kohaku to come play hide and go seek with him after breakfast.

"Where is Shippo?" Kohaku finally asked.

"Hai and Inuyasha is missing too." Miroku pionted out.

"They are seaching the village." Kagome answerd, "Inuyasha felt a strange aura this morning and went to find out what is was."

"I see." Miroke said.

"We should keep our eyes and ears open then." Sango scolded.

Everyone nodded in agreement befor finishing their breakfast...

It was night. Everyone in the slayers' village was soundly asleep. It was time. The creature edged toward the hut, silently slipping in. He edged toward the taijiya. Carefully he hit her with a dart and she was out cold. He picked her up and headed toward the deep, dark, swampy forest...

haha a cliff hanger! Well see u next time! Oh and buy a brain slug! ttyl!


	10. Chapter 10

Letters ch..10 

OMG! It's chapie # 10 already! wow. Well anyway here it is and thank you to all my r&r's well anyway on with the story!..

"Where in the seven hells is she?!" Miroku snapped at Kohaku.

"I-I-don't k-know." Kohaku stutterd, "M-mabie she went for a w-walk?"

"She wouldn't have done that without telling anyone!" Miroku growled.

"H-Houshi-sama, you should c-calm down now." Kohaku said.

"Why? Sango could be hurt!" Miroku screamed.

"What is all the fuss in here?" Kagome asked, entering the hut.

"Sango is missing!" Miroku yelled, '_I really need to cool down_.'

"Oh, well mabie she went to go get water." Kagome said nervously.

"I doubt that." Miroku replied, "Gomen for yelling."

"It's okay," Kagome said, "I understand."

"I'm going to go look for her." Miroku said finally.

Miroku walked out of the hut, and searched the whole village. '_Nothing_.' He wento off the the hot springs near by. '_Nope_.' He walked back to the village, and into the forest. There were traces of something being draged acrost the forest. '_Sango_!'...

Somewhere in a fortress...

Sango's head was throbing as she tried to sit up, but she forced back down. She looked at her capter.  
'_A human..no the aura is too strong...a hanyou!_'

"You've come too" the hanyou said, "It took a while."

"Who the hell are you?!" Sango shouted.

"I'm one of Naraku's last incarnations." he smiled wickedly.

"How come we didn't see you befor?" She asked.

"He told me to stay hidden until he died." he replied.

"He knew he was going to die?!" Sango gasped.

"Yes, of course." he laughed, "he also knew about everything that has happend. He told me that once he died that I am to take you once you were six months pregnant."

"Why does he want me?!" Sango snapped.

"He wants to taint your child and turn it into his offspring of course!" the hanyou laughed.

"No! He will never taint my child!" Sango shouted.

"Oh really? Well let's see about that." he said, inched toward her.

Sango kicked him in the jaw, and ran as fast as she could. 'How did he know all this?' She ran into someone and fell backwords. She looked up to see whom she had run into. Miroku. She rose and threw her arms around him. She was sobbing hard.

"Sango? Are you okay?" Miroku asked.

"N-Naraku." Sango managed to say befor she fell asleep.

Miroku picked her up and carried her back home. He layed her down on thier futon and watched her breathing.  
It was shakey, short breath.. 'She must have been terrified. Naraku? What did she mean by that? He's dead'  
Kagome slipped in the hut silently, and tapped Miroku on the shoulder. He jumped slightly.

"Is she okay?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Hai, but she is a bit tired." Miroku anwserd.

"Oh, I guess I'll come back later." Kagome said.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Miroku replied...

I'm sorry it's so short because I lost what I had written down to go in this chappie. I'll find it as soon as I can ok?  
Well sorry guys..ah well it was an okay chapie I guess. Grr I'm so mad and truely sorry...Buy a brain slug! Do it!


	11. Chapter 11

Auther's Note

I have found my lost pages so I may be posting them today! Well I hope you all are enjoying the story so far!  
Well anyway I must be typing the my lost pages now! Oh and Buy a brain slug, they're great! 


	12. Chapter 12

Letters ch..12 

haha chapie # 12 wow. I'm suprised..well anyway thanx to all of you who r&r here's chapie # 12!

...Sango was blinded by the sun as it shown through a window. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and found Mioku's arms wraped tightly around her. She breathed in and smiled for the joy of his escance all around her.  
Besides his scent she faintly smelled water. '_It's raining_.'

Miroku felt Sango stirr next to him. He pulled her closer to him. He needed to feel her, to make sure that she was there. She smiled up at him and he smiled back as he began to stroke her long, dark hair. She shifted so that she was faceing him.

"Ohayo." He said finally.

"Hello Miroku." She said as she huged him.

"How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Like a huge bellied-rock." she laughed.

"I see that." he chuckled.

"It's raining." she said.

"Hai, we should make breakfast." he replied, getting up...

...Kohaku woke, still feeling drowsy still. He walked up to Sango and Miroku's hut.

_Knock_. _Knock._

nothing

He knocked again. Nothing. '_They must be getting wood_.' He stepped in the hut and seen Miroku putting a damp cloth on Sango's forehead. She looked flushed and was sweating. Her breathing was short and sickly. There were vomit stains on her her yukata.

"Aneue." Kohaku gasped, "What happend?"

"Nothing." Miroku answerd, "She just caught a small cold."

"She threw up?" Kohaku asked, wrinckling his nose.

"Moring sickness." Miroku replied.

"Ah.. Well I'm going to my hut so she can get a good rest." Kohaku said.

"Okay." Miroku smiled.

Sango stirred hearing Kohaku leave. She was drenched in sweat and shiverd violently. She found a cloth on her head.  
She tried to sit up but when she did, her head was spinning. She laid back down on the futon and sighed. She hated this already.

"Miroku." Sango murmerd despratly.

"Sango?" He asked, "What's the matter?"

"I'm cold." she moaned weakly, "my yukata is soaked."

"I'll help you take it off." Miroku said smiling.

"Only if you behave." Sango scolded.

"I promise." he replied.

"All right," she sighed, "can you help me with my uniform too?"

"Sure." he said, peeling off her yukata and uniform.

"Arigatou." she said dryly.  
Sango pulled the blanket up to her chest and fell into the clutches of sleep. Miroku layed next to her wraping his arms around her falling asleep too.

...It was raining. A small garden of vegtibles Sango planted was swamped beyond repair.  
That flaired her temper, but she kept self-control. She longed to travlel again. To always be out and travel going no where in paticular. She wanted to breath fresh air and explore again.

Miroku scenced this. He knew what Sango wanted, but he knew that she could not be walking around.  
She was nine months pregnant, the baby was due any day now. She would get sick all the time and have barley enough energy to walk to a futon. Kohaku was no help either. All he did was ask questions all the time. It was getting on everyone's nerves.

That was how the days went by. Passing by slowly and boring. The rain didn't help in lighting their spirits.  
Sango had no energy and did nothing but sleep and eat. Miroku would cook, clean, and care for her.  
Kohaku and Shippo would play and annoy everyone; Kagome and Inuaysha woul stay in their hut and, well., you know...

"Come on Sango, it's almost over." Kagome spoke.

Miroku was outside, sitting patently. His heart was beating rapidly. His heart leaped everytime Sango let out a scream.

"One more push, come on." Kagome said, "Almost there..."

A loud cry came from the hut. Miroku almost jumped out of his seat. _'Is it done?!'_ After a moment Miroku was told to come in.  
There was Sango sitting up on a futon with a tiny baby in her arms.

"Miroku!" Sango called, "Come your son."

He walked over to her, his heart beating rapidly. '_My son_.'

"I thought I' never hear those words." he said, "He's beautiful."

"He looks just like you." Sango smiled.

"Exsept the hair." he remarked, "he's got your hair."

"Yes, that he does." She said.

Awww, so sweet! I think this may just be then end. Tell me if you would like to keep it going, or if you want it to stop.  
It's up to you guys. And if you don't tell me, then I'll just end it right here.


	13. Chapter 13

Letters Ch.. 13 

wow i actually made it this far without giving up! lol well any on with the story...

"Mom!" Naoki screamed, as if he was dieing.

"Hai?" replied Sango, running outside.

"Kisa punched me!" he answerd

"Let me see." Sango sighed. There was a giant bruise plasterd on his face.

"See? She's EVIL! Just like Inuyasha himself!" Naoki pouted.

"Did you grab her butt again?" Sango asked.

"Well yeah, but she doesn't have to slap me for it!" he replied.

Sango rolled her eyes, "Well you need to respect women."

"Fine." he said, running after the calmed Kisa.

Sango laughed as she enterd the hut. Miroku motioned for her to sit by him. She sat and was still giggling.

"What's so funny?" Miroku asked.

"Naoki got punched agian." Sango said, suddenly somber.

"Ah, I see." Miroku chuckled, "I think he likes Kisa."

"He just might," Sango smiled, "But Inuyasha would never aprove of our son and his daughter together."

"Mabie not," Miroku agreed, "But as they say; 'What's meant to be will always be in the end.'"

"Yes," Sango said, "Just like our fate. We faught so hard to get here."

"That we did!" Miroku nodded, giving her a small kiss on the tip of her nose.

Sango smiled and layed down with him. He wraped his strong arms around her. They soon fell into a light, but long sleep...

Naoki found Kisa, she was staring at the sky. He sat with her and she jumped slightly when he wraped his ams around her. She smiled at him, and he did so back. "I love you." Kisa said. H e held her tighter. "I love you too, Kisa." he replied. Kisa looked up at him and wraped her arms around his neck. She moved in and kissed him. He kissed her back.

"Eh..we better get going." Kisa said, "Just in case my dad comes."

"Yeah," Naoki agreed, "Well see you later."

"See ya." Kisa waved, running home.

Naoki headed home also. His parents were already asleep, his father clutching his mother protectively.  
He chuckled and went to his room strait away. _'I wonder what mom and dad were like at my age.' _he thought, _'I can't picture mom and dad at thirteen.'_  
He shivered. '_What age did they meet anyway? Hmm they must have been together a long time. Ah well off to bed!'_  
Finally he was off to sleep and dreaming of he and Kisa off gettting married, with his mother smileing and yet crying also...How he wished that day would be soon.  
Even though Inuyasha would never aprove of it. Kagome actually encouraged them to go together.  
His dream suddenly went sour. He had a gapeing hole in his hand, treating to suck everything in it's path. Miroku handed him a rosary and put it on. The wind stopped.  
Sango began to cry, and Miroku comforted her. Naoki was confused, 'What in the seven hells is going on?!' he thought. Indeed the dream was frightning so we woke drenched in a cold sweat. He began rubbing his head in confususion. "What the hell was that about." he said, "I've never had a dream like that before." He began pacing trying to recall why he would have such a strange and terrifing dream. "Whatever, I just hope I don't dream about it again." he said, laying back down and falling asleep...

Hahahaha cliff hanger! well anyway got to work on And If I Leave... well c u next chapie!


End file.
